


Take a Chance

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, F/M, Fluff, Nervous!Dean, Smut, awkward!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: In 7x04, Dean gives himself a little pep talk before his planned hook-up with the bartender. That scene is what inspired me. Dean x reader, Dean's POV, this one is more important than the usual one-nighters, and it's making him a little nervous...





	

For fuck’s sake, Dean, you’ve done this a thousand times. You can charm a woman without even breaking a sweat. Why are you so damn nervous?

Because, dumbass, it’s Y/N. This time it’s not some random bar chick that I’ll probably never lay eyes on again. And I don’t want to mess things up. I don’t want to do something that’ll make everything all awkward.

I just want… I just want to be with her. Whatever that means. And I don’t even know how to say that without making things all fucking weird.

Just tell her the truth. Well, the surface truth. Say you’re bored. Take a chance.

She doesn’t need to know you hate being in a separate room from her, that you miss being around her. That you feel not all there when she’s not around, like a piece is missing. That you’re dying to touch her. Like _really_ touch her.

Okay. Here’s her door. Just heard a noise, so you know she’s awake. So knock already.

Dead silence.

“Yeah? Who is it?” She sounds out of breath.

“Dean.”

“Not really a good time, Dean.” She really does sound funny… oh, shit.

“Shit, you got company? Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No, I don’t have company.” Now she sounds, I don’t know, embarrassed - way to go, Winchester. “Is something wrong, Dean?”

“No, no, nothing like that. Just bored, you know? I mean, if you’re not busy…” Okay, I definitely heard a huffy little snort there… “I thought we could have a drink, watch a movie or somethin’?”

Dead silence again. Maybe I should just leave…

“Okay, give me a minute.” Whew. Just hope she’s not too annoyed at me bugging her.  Rustling around in there, she was probably all ready for bed. Whoa, let’s not think about that too hard. Lounging around on the bed in her panties and that little tank top she wears to bed sometimes… Easy, here she comes.

That door opens, and I can’t breathe for a minute. God, does she realize how _stupid beautiful_ she is? Even just in an old t-shirt and jeans. A clingy old t-shirt and no bra. Soft old jeans with holes worn through them. Her hair’s messed up, her skin is all rosy and… oh, shit… her pupils are so big I almost can’t see the color of her eyes, her lips look like she’s been biting at ‘em, her nipples are hard… I interrupted something alright. Fuck.

“Look, I didn’t mean to bother you, if…”

“No, no, it’s fine. Come in,” she says, still sounding a little breathless, and it’s sexy as hell.

“Brought a bottle of the good stuff. See, I’m not completely rude when I just show up on somebody’s doorstep.” She smiles. Okay. Fuckin’ relax, Dean.

“So, what are you in the mood for?” What? Oh, movie.

“I dunno. Whatever you want. Action?”

“I’ve got the perfect movie. John Wick. Not complicated, lots of hit man type violence, all beautiful and choreographed and fucking amazing, not messy and fucked up and monster-y like we deal with all the time.”

“Sounds awesome.” Really does, actually. She finds it on pay per view while I pour us a couple of drinks, good sipping whiskey. Maybe that’ll loosen me up. I’ve wanted to be alone with her for fucking ages, and now that I am… For fuck’s sake, Dean, you sound like a fourteen-year-old kid on his first date.  

I sit down on the bed and take my boots off so I can kick back on the bed. She’s fluffing pillows up all along the headboard so we can settle in comfy and watch. I hand her a glass, and she smiles, all sparkly eyes, and pats the bed beside her. Yes, ma’am. She stretches her legs out, crosses them at the ankle, her feet are bare. That should not make me start to get hard. For fuck’s sake. Think about something else. Monster guts, Sam’s hair in the shower drain, anything.

The movie’s starting, thank God. “Hey, I brought junk food. We can’t watch a movie without junk food.” I climb back off the bed and grab the bag I brought along, licorice and Milk Duds, M & Ms, all the good stuff. She makes a little ‘o’ with her mouth… damn… and pulls the Twizzlers out of the bag.

“I’ll say one thing for you, Dean, you’ve got good taste.” She grins, and I grin back. Yeah, I’ve got hella good taste. In everything.

Those first drinks go down quick and smooth, so I grab the bottle from the night stand and give us each a refill. Movie’s getting good, she’s really getting into it, and we’re both relaxed now, like we usually are with each other. Insert sigh of relief here. She grabs our bag of candy and shifts it across my lap to my other side, scooting over closer to me, and I put my arm around her so she can rest her head on my shoulder. Her hand lands on my thigh, and… I’m cool, it’s all good, I got this. She gets all snuggly and affectionate when she drinks, and I’m all over that, usually. Tonight, though, it feels like more. Just because I want it to be, I guess. Just take what you can get and be happy, Dean.

On our third drink now. She’s really cuddled up against me, her fingers keep drawing little patterns on my jeans, and I’ve been half hard for so long I can barely remember how it feels to be – well, not. She lets her head loll back on my arm a bit, looking up at me, her eyes all warm and fuzzy from the whiskey. “So, Dean? Did you… umm… hear anything when you came to my door tonight?”

“Hear anything? No, I don’t think so. Why?” Play dumb. You didn’t really hear anything, but you know damn well what was going on, you took one look at her and knew exactly what she was doing before you rudely interrupted.

“Know what I was doing?”

I catch my tongue between my teeth, try not to drool all over myself. “What?” Her fingers are trailing up and down my thigh now, and breathing easy is suddenly a challenge.

“I was touching myself. Trying to get myself off.”

“Oh.” What am I supposed to say? “Sorry I – uh – interrupted.”

“I was thinking about you.”

Easy, Dean. Tap the brakes. Slow and easy. “Oh, yeah?” I let my arm slide down from her shoulder to her waist, slip my fingers just barely under the hem of her shirt so I can brush against her smooth, warm skin. “What exactly were you thinking about me?” Her hand is getting closer and closer to my dick, and that eager little shit is getting twitchy.

“I was wishing it was you touching me. Imagining that you were teasing me, getting ready to use that sexy mouth of yours on me. I was almost there, too. And then you knocked on my door.”

So I clear my throat, take a deep breath. “So, you – uh – you thought about me tonight when you were – uh…” I finally force my eyes to look at her, and… son of a bitch. Dude, she’s looking at you like you’re fucking everything she wants, and you can _not_ screw this up.

“Tonight? Dean, I think about you all the time.”

I reach up and touch her face, and I can’t take my eyes off her lips. “Well, I could…” She’s getting closer, and damn, I want to kiss her so bad there’s no stopping it. Her lips touch mine, and holy fuck – there’s no coming back from this one. Shit’s goin’ down, there are gonna be casualties. Just a couple of soft kisses now, testing the waters a little. “I could – uh – help you finish what you started. If you want.” My lips are barely touching hers while I talk, and holy shit, it feels amazing.

All of a sudden she shifts one leg over me and climbs onto my lap. My lap is full of warm, soft, sexy Y/N. She’s all snugged up against me, and damn – I don’t think I could get any harder. “Is that for me?” she whispers, just kind of grinding herself against my cock, and fuck… I have to close my eyes for a second, get hold of myself.

“Yeah, sweetheart. That’s what you do to me. See, I think about you all the time, too.”

“You do?” Fuck, she’s got her lips right next to my ear, just sort of nuzzling up to me, kissing my neck… Nngggg, biting my earlobe - damn, girl…

“All the fucking time.” My hands are on her waist, her skin is just like warm satin. I just, real slow, move my hands up her sides, bringing her shirt along with them, and she lifts her arms up, lets me pull it off.

Fuck.

Me.

Just look at her.

Her skin just… it _glows_. I reach out to touch her, just barely brush my fingertips over those warm, soft curves, and then I cup those beauties in my hands and squeeze, gentle, just feeling their weight in my palms. God, she is so fucking gorgeous, I can’t help but lean in to run my tongue over one of those hard nipples, and then I just suck it into my mouth. I could do this for hours, just to hear those little whimpers that she’s trying to keep from being too loud. She’s got her fingers in my hair now, and it feels amazing.

That other nipple is just begging for some attention, and who am I to say no? She’s rubbing that pussy on me, hard as she can manage, and I nip at her just a little with my teeth, just to show her how crazy she’s making me. She just full-on _moaned_ my name, and if she keeps that up I might blow my load before we even get to the main event.

I keep one hand full of her beautiful breast and go after her lips, pushing my tongue against hers, best damn kiss I’ve ever had. Every part of her that I touch or taste just makes me want to keep doing it forever. I can feel her nails running down my chest, and she’s… oh, fuck, she’s unbuttoning my jeans, sliding my zipper down, and I just might not live through this. Jesus, if she touches me… Oh, fuck, she’s shoving her hand into my boxers, closing her fingers around me and pumping me, and I just fucking _growled_ into our kiss.  

I pull back from her a little, fighting for control, and then I put my hands on her waist and lift her off of me, laying her back on the pillows and kissing her hard while I undo her jeans. Oh, holy fuck… when I interrupted her happy fun time, she didn’t bother putting her panties back on…

“Baby, you’re killing me,” I manage to get out while I’m yanking those jeans down. I stand up, pulling them off her legs and dropping them to the floor, and while I’m at it, I strip down, too. She swears kinda soft, and when I look at her, she’s staring at my cock, her eyes slowly moving back up my body to my face.

“Holy shit, Dean,” she whispers, and fuck… I feel the same way about her. She’s a fucking _goddess_.

“Right backatcha, sweetheart,” I fire back, and then I just go for the gold. I mean, I’ve gotta taste her, I’ve been dreaming about it for so damn long… She almost yells when I just dive in there and lick that beautiful pussy from bottom to top. She cuffs me one, real gentle, on the side of my head, and I give her my best puppy dog eyes. “Sorry.”

“Warn a girl,” she giggles, and I just give her a grin and go back to work.

Let me tell you, there is _nothing_ better than this. She’s squirming and pushing herself up into my face, making noises that’d make a pro blush, and I can’t get enough. She’s got one hand grabbing my hair, the other one is fisted in the blankets like her life depends on it. I’m two fingers deep in her now, and I’ve got that spot right under the tips of them, just rubbing and rubbing… One little wiggle of my tongue with just the right amount of pressure on her clit, and fuck if she doesn’t scream, coming all over my fingers and tongue. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner.

Once I get her gentled down a little, I make my way up to kiss her, trying to hold back, because I can feel my cock head brushing against her, and it’s driving me fucking insane. She hasn’t even opened her eyes yet, so I just kiss her easy, slow, wait for her to look at me and let me know it’s okay.

“Are you saving that thing for an emergency, or what?” she teases, her voice a little raspy, and she bucks up against me. Takes my breath away for a minute.

“Well… this kind of seems like an emergency, I guess.”

“It’s gonna be if you don’t…” she starts out, but I just start pushing inside her, slow and steady, trying not to lose my shit because this is the best fucking feeling in the world. Soft like velvet, slick and tight and hot, and _ohmygod_ I’m just _done_ for a few seconds, just soaking it in, fucking dizzy from the feeling.

“You feel like heaven, sweetheart,” I finally manage, my voice sounds fucking wrecked. She’s ruining me.

“Dean…” I can feel her shaking, her thighs are just trembling around me, and she sounds almost as desperate as I feel right now. “Dean, please…”

Well, hell… that’s all it takes. My downstairs brain takes over completely, and it feels so damn good to be pounding into her, having her thrust up into every stroke, squeezing around me until it’s on the edge of too much. I’m gonna burst, but I want her to come with me. I reach down between us and rub over that hard little button, fast and rough, and she’s shouting again, pulsing around me and my fucking eyes roll back in my head. I just drive myself into her, again and again until I think there can’t be anything left, fucking throbbing, my balls drawn up so tight it almost hurts, and I growl out her name before my strength leaves me and I lower myself down.  We’re all sweaty and slick, breathing hard, my heart’s about to pound out of my chest. My head’s buried in her neck, my arms are shaky, but I’m still managing not to just crush her with my weight.

God, I don’t want to move, but I have to. I pull out, slow, and it punches a moan from deep inside of me somewhere. I drop down to my back beside her, and neither one of us moves for a while. I feel her fingers kind of nudge up against mine, so I take hold of her hand.

“Dean, that was…” Her voice is quiet, maybe even shy, and I give her hand a squeeze.

“Yeah. You’re amazing.” She’s rolling over towards me, so I let go of her hand and put my arm around her, pull her up close beside me, all the curves and the soft up against me. Feels so good.

Everything seems so quiet now, even the movie is over, it’s all hushed and I’m just so damn contented right now I could stay forever. Well, I wish I could.

“Dean,” she starts off again, her fingers are back to tracing little patterns on my chest, and I think she’s nervous. “Hey, is this gonna be one of those things that we just never talk about again?”

She sounds nervous. And let’s be real, so am I. This is Y/N I’ve got in my arms here, and she’s too important to me to fuck this up. So I kiss her forehead and put my finger under her chin to make her tilt her head up my way, look into my eyes. I wanna see what’s there. And, damn – I see the same thing I’m feeling. “Look, I’ll handle this however you want, sweetheart. But I gotta be honest, I don’t want this to be one of those things.”

Her eyes are just searching mine, like she’s looking for the truth, and I can’t hide it from her anymore.

I was never very good at hiding anything from her. She sees right through me. I think that’s one of the things I love about her. Yeah, yeah, don’t make it a thing. Not like I said it out loud.

She nods at me, gives me a little smile, then snuggles right back up on my shoulder. Yeah, that’s good. “So, I have to ask. When you came over tonight, did you want this to happen? I mean, was that the plan?”

I can’t help but smile at that. “When I came over tonight, there wasn’t a plan. I just needed to be with you.”

She hugs me, and I can feel her smile. “Good answer, Winchester.”


End file.
